On The Road II
by Eleamaya
Summary: Sekuel "50 Ways to Love SanNa" ch 23. High school AU. 3 dramas in 1: Nami baru saja kehilangan kekasih karena kecelakaan. Zoro trnyata jg punya kenangan pahit seperti Nami. Luffy sedang mengejar impian mnjadi juara dunia balap motor. Slight: LuNa, ZoRob.
1. Chapter 1

**Adakah yang bertanya-tanya "Ga salah niy? Eleamaya-san bikin fic LuNa? Bukannya dia ga suka ya?" Ga, kalian ga salah kok. Ini sekuel fic "On The Road" yg kutulis di 50 Ways to Love SanNa ch 23. Kenapa aku bikin? Aku pengen aza ngembangin AU-nya.**

**Lagi2 gara2 baca fic Digimon English judulnya "Missing You Always" yang pairing-nya SorAto (awal) ke TaiOra (ending). Kok aku ngerasa ini pas bgt untuk SanNa ke LuNa? Dulu sebenarnya kepikiran bikin triangle LuNaSan juga tapi Canon, eh malah yg kebikin AU. Kapan2 deh canon version-nya.**

**

* * *

**

"Nami," seru Nojiko melihat Nami melintas di kebun jeruk mereka pagi itu.

Nami menggunakan dua tongkat untuk menyangga kakinya yang belum sembuh. Kakinya yang sebelah kiri masih digips. Dengan sudah mengenakan seragam _seifuku_ yang rapi, Nojiko tahu Nami hendak berangkat ke sekolah. Ia tahu kondisinya belum pulih benar.

"Kau mau berjalan ke sekolah dengan kondisi seperti itu?" tanyanya. "Jangan bodoh. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak usah," kata Nami. "Pagi ini kau harus mengepak dan mengantarkan semua jeruk itu ke toko kan? Nanti kita bisa kehilangan uang kalau kau telat."

"Jangan keras kepala, Nami," sahut Nojiko. "Tak apa kehilangan uang asal kau tak apa-apa di jalan."

"Ga, ga apa-apa kok," tolaknya. "Nanti aku naik bis. Aku ga akan jalan kaki."

"Tapi halte-nya kan masih jauh. Kuantar ke halte saja ya?"

Nami mengangguk dan bersedia. Nojiko pun memasukkan keranjang buah ke dalam rumah sebentar. Saat menunggu Nojiko, Nami mendengar suara deru motor dengan klakson seolah memanggil pemilik rumah.

Tidak mungkin, batin Nami.

"Nami!" panggil Nojiko melihat Nami berjalan cepat keluar menjauhinya. "Hati-hati jalannya!"

Nami ingin sekali melihat siapa yang memarkir motor di dekat rumahnya. Ia tak memedulikan rasa sakit di kakinya. Ia ingin segera bertemu orang itu. Ini bukan mimpi kan, batinnya. Tapi, siapa lagi yang menjemputnya sepagi ini? Tidak ada orang lain selain dia.

"SANJI-KUN!" teriak Nami gembira...

... sebelum akhirnya ia tahu ia salah orang. Yang ia lihat bukan motor biru yang familiar dengannya tapi motor lain yang berwarna merah. Dan pemilik motor itu adalah...

"Luffy!" teriaknya terkejut. "Ngapain kau ke sini?"

"Syukurlah kau tampak sehat, Nami," Luffy hanya nyengir lebar. "Shishishi, tentu saja aku mau mengantarkanmu ke sekolah. Kau kan sudah keluar dari rumah sakit tapi kakimu masih diperban begitu masa aku membiarkanmu jalan kaki?"

Nami terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Aaaa, thanks, Luffy."

"Ini, pake helm-ku," Luffy menyodorkan helmnya dan Nami hendak meraihnya.

Tapi tepat saat Nami menyentuh helm itu tiba-tiba bayangan peristiwa mengerikan sebulan lalu itu berkelebat lagi di dalam ingatannya.

...

Tubuh yang tergeletak kaku.

Darah yang mengucur deras.

Motor yang ringsek.

Kerumunan orang.

Sirine ambulans dan mobil polisi.

...

Padahal ia sudah bertekad melupakannya. Tentu saja ia telah lupa andai tidak diingatkan seperti pagi ini. Nami pun tersentak mundur. Ia menampik helm pemberian Luffy hingga terlempar ke samping.

"Waaa, Nami!" Luffy langsung meloncat turun dari motor untuk mengambil helmnya. "Ini helmku yang sangat berharga pemberian Shanks."

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" jerit Nami.

"Nami?" tanya Luffy menepuk-nepuk helmnya yang kotor.

"Aku tidak mau naik motor lagi! Aku tidak mau membonceng siapa pun lagi!"

Nojiko sampai di depan gerbang. Ia melihat Nami memegangi kepalanya dan menjerit. Nojiko pun mendekati adiknya, memegangi pundaknya lembut, berusaha menenangkannya. Pandangannya lalu berpindah pada Luffy. "Maaf, Luffy," katanya. "Aku berterima kasih atas perhatianmu tapi Nami masih trauma. Kau tentunya tahu bukan?"

Luffy memandangi mereka cukup lama. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan, "Kak, titip motorku di rumah ya?"

"Eh? Untuk apa?" tanya Nojiko.

"Aku mau mengantar Nami jalan kaki saja," lanjut Luffy.

Nojiko menghela napas lega. Ia lalu berbicara lagi pada Nami. "Nami, kau diantar Luffy ya? Mau kan?"

"Umm..," Nami masih mengusap air matanya.

"Ayolah...," bujuk kakaknya.

"Baiklah."

* * *

"On The Road" part II

Chapter 1

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

.

.

**Warning: **

Read the prequel on "50 Ways to Love SanNa" ch 23 first.

High School AU, maybe OOC.

Mostly drama, not romance.

Banyak flashback sana-sini yg ga teratur penempatannya karena full of memories. Juga banyak dialog.

* * *

Meski tengah berjalan bersama, hampir tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Sesekali Luffy bergumam ingin mengajak Nami mengobrol seperti biasa –plus agar ia tidak bosan– tapi begitu melihat ekspresi Nami, niat itu ia urungkan. Luffy pun berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Nami agar gadis itu tak tertinggal. Tawaran untuk menggendonya sampai sekolah juga Nami tolak dengan kasar.

Selain Nami, Luffy juga masih ingat kejadian sore itu. Sore terakhir ia melihat kedua sahabatnya tengah bermesraan. Tak ada firasat apa-apa, pikirannya sudah penuh terisi dengan bayangan pesta daging esok hari yang sudah dijanjikan. Ia gembira sekali saat itu. Sama gembiranya dengan Nami. Dari sekolah, Luffy langsung meluncur ke bengkel Franky, kebetulan saja teman-temannya yang lain sudah berkumpul di sana. Ia mengabarkan berita gembira itu. Zoro merasa kalah taruhan dengan Luffy, ia dulu pasang uang 1500 Yen bahwa sampai lulus tak mungkin rival berkelahinya itu mampu menaklukkan hati Nami yang bagaikan iblis baginya. Luffy tentu saja pasang yang sebaliknya, karena ia mengincar makanan lezat yang sudah dijanjikan Sanji. Usopp dan Chopper berada di kubu Luffy sedangkan Franky dan Brook berada di kubu Zoro. Semua bersorak. Mereka sudah pesta duluan meski tanpa makanan.

.

.

Ya, seharusnya itu berita gembira. Kalau saja siaran berita di TV tidak mengabarkan fakta terbaru.

.

.

"Rasanya aku kenal motor itu," celetuk Chopper.

"Tidak salah lagi, motif luarnya kan hasil modifikasiku yang tak ada duplikatnya," sambung Franky.

"Apa yang reporter manis itu bilang tadi?" kata Brook. "Yohohoho, aku ingin lihat celana dalamnya."

"Yang kamu lihat itu apanya?" kata semuanya sweatdrop, minus Chopper yang polos dan Luffy yang matanya menatap lekat TV.

"Hei, Luffy!" seru Usopp melihat Luffy tiba-tiba maju dengan wajah pucat dan mengguncang-guncangkan TV. "Minggir dong. Jangan tutupi TV-nya."

"BOHONG!" teriaknya. "SINI BILANG DI HADAPANKU KALAU BERANI!"

"Luffy, kau kenapa?" kata Zoro memegang bahu Luffy. "Tenang, bodoh! Aku tidak bisa dengar beritanya dengan jelas. Memangnya itu berita apa sih?"

Luffy mendorong Zoro keras dan ia keluar bengkel. Ia lalu menyalakan mesin motornya dan pergi entah kemana. Teman-temannya pun bisa melihat berita itu kembali. Kali ini dengan lengkap dan jelas. Berita kecelakaan lalu lintas, korbannya teman mereka. Seketika itu juga suara keributan di dalamnya berhenti.

Luffy menggeber motornya sampai ke pinggiran pantai Shounan. Ia mencari sesuatu untuk bisa meredam emosinya. Biasanya jam segini ada mereka. Itu dia, pembuat onar. Geng lain. Tentu saja Luffy tidak ingin memulai perkelahian. Ia membiarkan mereka sendiri terpancing melihatnya sendirian dengan gelagat aneh. Bagaikan mangsa empuk untuk diperas padahal justru merekalah mangsa empuk Luffy.

BAK! BUK! JDUAGG!

Luffy merasa belum cukup menghabisi mereka meski kepalannya sudah penuh darah. Ia kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di atas pasir. Hatinya bagai dihantam sesuatu. Ini bukan sekedar kamu hanya mengincar makanan dan menagih janji sahabatmu. Lebih dari itu. Ia tak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikan perasaannya sekarang.

Luffy merasa kehilangan.

Dan keesokan harinya, setelah dijelaskan Zoro dengan memukulnya, ia merasa bodoh karena meninggalkan bengkel di saat belum mendengarkan isi berita itu secara lengkap. Ia kira keduanya tewas. Ia kira ia kehilangan keduanya. Rasanya memang ada sedikit kelegaan tapi rasa shock yang terlalu besar di hari sebelumnya tetap tak bisa dikembalikan. Meski ia sudah berusaha tenang, ia seolah merasakan kepedihan Nami saat melihat gadis itu di atas kursi roda yang didorong kakaknya maju mendekati peti kremasi dan menangis di pinggirnya.

"Kau mencintaiku kan?" isak Nami. "Kau pernah berkata akan mengabulkan semua permintaanku kan? Kalau begitu, aku minta kau bangun. Bangun, bodoh!"

"Nami..." kata Nojiko mengelus pundak adiknya. "Relakan dia pergi..."

"Bangun, Sanji-kun," lanjut Nami tidak menghiraukan ucapan Nojiko. "Tahu begini aku tidak mencintaimu! Sakit sekali rasanya, melebihi sakit di kakiku. Kau mengerti tidak? Kau dengar tidak? Apa kau bisa merasakannya?" Tiba-tiba isak tangisnya berubah menjadi sebuah tawa. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang merasa telah sinting karena percuma terus memanggilnya. "Hahaha... Pasti tidak kan? Jantungmu sudah berhenti sejak saat itu."

Teman-temannya pun maju. Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook. Mereka menghibur Nami. Luffy sendiri masih terdiam di dekat pintu. Ia mengernyit dan mengepalkan tangan. Kalau saja ia lupa bahwa ia laki-laki, mungkin ia mau saja mempermalukan diri dengan menangis sejadi-jadinya seperti Nami meski tahu itu tak berguna. Seperti itu jugalah suara hati Luffy. Kepedihan yang sama. Ia ingat...

.

"_Oi, Sanji. Aku juga mau dibuatkan bento seperti Nami."_

"_Kau ini setiap hari juga sudah mengunjugi apartemenku untuk minta makanan."_

"_Tapi yang kau berikan padaku selalu masakan sisa restoran ayahmu."_

"_Dasar tidak bersyukur," keluh Sanji. "Besok kalau aku sudah jadi chef, kau boleh makan sepuasmu deh."_

"_Wow, itu impianmu, Sanji? Keren! Kukira kau mau jadi pembalap juga."_

"_Itu cuma hobi, aku beda denganmu," Sanji menyentil dahi Luffy. "Tapi kalau kau belum jadi juara dunia, kau harus bayar dulu."_

"_Aku pasti juara dunia! Bersamaan dengan kau jadi Chef!" Luffy menunjuk Sanji. "Eh, tapi aku ingin bento sekarang..."_

"_Hahahaha," Sanji tertawa."Baiklah, tunggu aku berhasil pacaran dengan Nami-san. Nanti aku akan syukuran denganmu. Kumasakkan daging yang banyak!"_

"_Wah, kapan pacarannya?"Luffy merengut membayangkan ia tetap harus menunggu lagi._

"_Secepatnya. Doakan saja."_

"_Oke!"_

_._

Dan setiap hari, Luffy pun mendoakan mereka. Meski ia tetap jahil merebut bento Nami dan membuatnya dikejar Sanji sepanjang atap. Meski ia sering tidak pada tempatnya menginterupsi kelakuan Sanji yg sudah hampir selangkah lebih dekat dengan Nami secara tidak sengaja dan membuat Nami kehilangan mood. Meski Luffy tahu waktu Sanji untuknya menemani balapan akan semakin berkurang jika sudah memiliki kekasih. Luffy tetap dan selalu mengutamakan kepentingan nakama-nya. Kebahagiaan mereka adalah kebahagiaan Luffy.

Dan inikah jawaban untuk doamu?

Apa yang kini harus aku lakukan terhadap Nami? Luffy tahu ia tak punya kewajiban untuk menghibur pacar Sanji, tapi Nami juga sahabatnya. Ya, bagaimana aku menjaga kebahagiaan sahabatku yang satu lagi? Dan, pagi tadi entahlah motornya berbelok begitu saja menuju rumah Nami. Hanya reaksi spontan yang sejalan dengan pikirannya barusan. Namun ternyata bukan pagi itu saja tapi juga pagi berikut-berikutnya.

.

xxxxx

.

"Bisa ga kau hentikan itu besok?" tanya Nami pada Luffy yang mengikutinya sejak keluar kelas sampai depan gerbang sekolah. Jam besar di tembok sekolah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. "Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau menjemputku untuk sekolah."

"Sampai kau membuang tongkatmu, Nami," jawab Luffy.

"Ga usah sok perhatian dan berlagak jadi pacarku deh. Sudah kuputuskan aku tidak akan jatuh cinta lagi, mengerti?"

"Siapa yang berlagak? Kau kan temanku, Nami," lanjut Luffy. "Bukankah dulu juga Sanji sudah sering mengantarmu sebelum kalian resmi pacaran?"

"Jangan sebut nama dia lagi," Nami semakin kesal. "Aku mau pulang sendiri!"

"Ga bisa!" halang Luffy. "Jalan singkat ke rumahmu lewat pinggir pantai Shounan, bahaya! Kau tahu kenapa Sanji selalu bersikeras mengantarmu kan?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Luffy!" hardiknya. "Sore ini bawa motormu keluar dari garasi rumahku atau aku tak mau melihatmu lagi!"

Nami lalu meninggalkan Luffy dan keluar gerbang sekolah sendiri. Saat Luffy hendak melangkah, tepat saat itu pula Nami menengok ke belakang dan memberinya pandangan mematikan. Marah tak mau diikuti dan dikejar. Luffy pun tak berkutik.

"Cewek yang keras kepala ya? Aku heran kenapa kau dan si Alis Pelintir bisa betah meladeni sikapnya."

"Zoro!" seru Luffy tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Mau kubonceng pulang?" tanya Zoro menunjuk bagian belakang jok motor hijaunya. "Motormu masih di rumah Nami kan?"

"Oiya, Zoro. Boleh kutanya sesuatu?"

"Hm?"

"Menawarkan seseorang membonceng itu bentuk solidaritas terhadap teman saat ia kesusahan kan? Kenapa Nami bilang aku berlagak jadi pacarnya dan sok perhatian?"

"Itu tidak berlaku untuk sebagian orang. Bisa saja kan ada orang jahat yang pura-pura baik menawarkan boncengan?"

"Aku, kau, dan Sanji bukan orang jahat meskipun semua orang menjuluki kita Monster Trio dan takut pada kita. Lagipula kita kan sudah lama saling mengenal. Nami juga."

"Oh, jadi konteksnya hanya kita saja?" Zoro mengangguk-angguk paham, lupa dengan karakter Luffy yang cukup polos –mudah percaya orang baik– untuk remaja seusianya. Berandalan macam apa itu? Zoro tersenyum sinis. Luffy tak mau disamakan dengan para berandalan yang 'sesungguhnya'. Hanya karena hobi ngebut, yang masih melekatkan kata berandalan juga bukan mereka sendiri karena mereka sudah lama membuang hal itu jauh-jauh sejak pindah sekolah. "Tentu saja karena kita teman. Kamu ini ngomong apa sih?"

Luffy hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Eh, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"..." Zoro memandang ekspresi kikuk Luffy yang tidak biasanya. Akhirnya ia hanya berkomentar, "Dasar lamban."

"Siapa yang lamban? Kau sendiri belum pernah mengalahkanku dalam balapan, Zoro!" protes Luffy. "Aku akan jadi juara dunia balap motor! Itu janjiku pada Shanks."

"Itulah kenapa kubilang kau lamban," Zoro hanya menggeleng gusar karena Luffy salah tangkap maksud perkataannya, Bukan salah tangkap, mungkin memang Luffy tak paham hal begituan -salah satu lagi kepolosannya- dan akibatnya tak sadar diri. Zoro membatin, padahal kau yang sekelas dengannya. duduk di bangku sebelahnya, lebih sering mendapat omelan dan pukulannya, tapi Sanji yang mendapatkan hatinya karena lebih agresif. "Sudahlah, jadi kubonceng tidak?"

"Jalannya pelan-pelan ya, Zoro?"

"Hah?"

"Kita melaju di belakang Nami."

"Kau suruh aku menjalankan motor di bawah kecepatan orang yang sedang jalan kaki dengan tongkat penyangga?"

"Bisa kan?"

Zoro menggerutu sebentar tapi ia selalu memenuhi permintaan Luffy. "Tunggu jarak 10 menit. Mungkin ia sudah berjalan sampai pesisir Shounan baru kita menyusulnya."

.

xxxxx

.

Seperti perkataan Zoro, Nami sudah sampai pesisir Shounan. Angin laut yang membawa pasir menerpanya. Nami pun menoleh memandang ke arah laut. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Pemuda-pemuda berandal yang dikhawatirkan Luffy juga tidak ada. Ia juga melihat ombak kecil.

Ombak.

.

.

"_Nami-san, kau suka ombak?" tanya Sanji saat mereka ke pantai pada liburan musim panas bersama semuanya._

"_Eh, entahlah."_

"_Namamu indah lho. Mau kuberitahu keindahan ombak?" lanjut Sanji._

"_Huh, bilang saja kau ingin melihatku melepas pakaianku dan berenang ke tengah."_

"_Hehehe, tahu aza!"_

_BLETAK!_

_._

_._

"_Ditolak ni yee," ucap Zoro datar, melintas di belakang Sanji sambil menenteng papan selancar._

"_Marimo sialan! Kalau mau, ayo bertanding selancar denganku!"_

"_Siapa takut!" seru Zoro. "Oi, Luffy. Mau ikut?"_

"_A-Aku tidak bisa berenang," jawab Luffy. "Ka-kalau jatuh dari papan selancar gimana?"_

_Nami terkejut. "Apa? Umur segini ga bisa berenang?"_

"_Kita tinggalkan saja dia," ajak Sanji pada Zoro. _

"_Kau menyuruhku?"Mereka masih bertengkar sambil berlari ke laut menenteng papan._

_Nami hanya bisa sweatdrop. Sementara, Luffy malah senang melihat pertengkaran mereka._

_Usopp tiba-tiba melempar pasir ke arah Luffy. "Di jalan kau raja tapi di air kau payah," ejeknya. _

"_Awas kau, Usopp!" Luffy pun mengejar Usopp sambil melemparinya bola pasir._

_Nami pun tersenyum geli. Teman-temannya sungguh lucu dan menyenangkan. Siapa sangka mereka semua berandalan? Kalau bukan karena Luffy, mungkin Nami tak akan akrab dengan mereka semua._

_._

_._

_Tak lama kemudian..._

_._

_._

"_NAMI-SWANNN!" panggil Sanji. Arahnya dari laut._

_Nami mengangkat ujung depan topi jeraminya yang menutupi matanya dari sinar matahari. Ia melihat Sanji seolah keluar dari balik ombak. "Waaaah..," serunya terpesona._

"_Kubilang indah kan?" lanjutnya."Seperti namamu..."_

"_Iya hahaha..." Nami senang melihatnya. Sepertinya yang hendak ditunjukkannya padanya tadi memang hal ini. "Kau keren, Sanji-kun!"_

"_Tepe-tepe mlulu kerjaanmu," ejek Zoro lagi-lagi dengan nada datar menyalip Sanji dan Sanji hanya tercengang."Selancar itu ga usah kebanyakan gaya deh."_

"_Dasar, Marimo! Selancar itu yang penting malah gayanya tahu!"_

_Zoro hanya cuek sambil mengorek kupingnya. Gaya berselancar apa itu? Sekali lagi Nami tak bisa menahan tawanya._

_._

_._

Sambil mengenang hal itu, Nami tidak sadar sudah melangkahkan kakinya ke tepi pantai. Sepatunya basah kena air laut dari ombak yang menyapunya. Lalu kata demi kata gombal Sanji saat mereka pulang dari pantai malamnya, kembali bermunculan dalam ingatannya.

"_Aku ingin ke pantai hanya berdua denganmu. Naik jet ski, berenang, membuat kastil pasir, merasakan cipratan ombak di kaki, berkejaran di sepanjang pantai. Romantis bukan?"_

Romantis apanya, batin Nami. Kau selalu bicara soal keromantisan tapi mana buktinya? Pada akhirnya aku ke pantai hanya sendirian bukan? Sekarang aku sendirian!

Sendirian!

"Sanji-kun..." rintihnya.

Dan tubuh Nami pun telah terendam setengah tapi ia masih saja terus berjalan...

**Bersambung**

**

* * *

**

**Segini dulu. Cliffhanger. Tapi kayaknya bisa ditebak ceritanya hehehe...**

**Nama pantai Shounan bener2 ada. Aku ambil dari dua komik Shoujo berbeda yang pernah kubaca, dan persamaannya adalah di sana tempat mangkalnya banyak geng motor. Aku ga ngecek google, malas hahaha...**

**Hooo, mungkin ada beberapa kepingan cerita yang membuat kalian bingung. Pindah sekolah? Julukan Monster Trio? Shanks?**

**Sekali lagi karena aku ga pintar merangkai kisah AU tampaknya jawaban semua pertanyaan itu hadir dalam flashback. Gimana? Kalian bingung ga dengan banyak flashback di atas yang sebagian aku italic? Bilang aza ntar aku edit formatnya. Tapi klo pake hape, italic-nya bisa ilang sih.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wuaaa, terima kasih review-nya. Maaf, di chapter 1 kemarin ada sebagian yg aku edit. Kemarin habis memantapkan hati mau dibawa ke mana sebenarnya alur fic ini. Ga jadi fokus triangle LuNaSan karena akan ada 3 kisah. ****Jadi, LuNa-nya cuma sebatas slight/hint yang tersebar sepanjang cerita yang nantinya akan terjawab di ending. Aku masih pro SanNa, bagaimana pun aku tetap agak berat ngasih porsi romance berlebih untuk pairing yang tidak kusukai.** **SH laennya cuma karakter pendukung. Oke, kita masuk sesi review reply dulu.**

**Bebobobo: **Apa? feel SanLu dan ZoLu? Hahaha, ya begitulah hubungan para Monster Trio ini. Di chapter ini kamu bakal tambah kaget lagi. Soal Prolog, itu ga berlaku untuk semua fic-ku kok. Entahlah lagi pengen aza. Tapi tetep trendsetter-nya kalian hehehe. Thanks juga koreksi typo-nya.

**Aquillaa: **Iya, emang susah. Justru karena ini AU, aku sih rela2 saja Nami dengan Luffy *kalau Sanji-nya ga mati ya ga boleh ceritanya* Bahasa gaul biar terkesan simpel kok. Kadang aku sendiri nemuin beberapa yg kayak gitu di terjemahan Elex.

**ReadR: **Emangnya tipikal flashback OP itu kayak apa ya? Aku kok ga nyadar. Tapi syukurlah kalau sama. Emang harusnya seperti itu^^. Aku senang kalau kmu suka. Itu aslinya Shoojo yang minta aku masukin adegan pemakaman. Tapi kok dia malah blom baca ya?

**MelZzZ: **Owh, tentu saja masih kerasa SanNa-nya karena emang porsi romance-nya HANYA untuk SanNa Memories (masih bakalan banyak flashback). Soal Zoro, apa saya ga sengaja menukar personality-nya dengan Robin? Di sini Zoro punya hubungan 'special' dengan Robin kok, mungkin karena itu jadi mirip hehehe^^

**Princess Lawliet**: Nangis lagi? Huaaa... Hik Hik Hik... Kutemani nangis deh *padahal kagak* Untuk ke depan juga masih banyak flashback lho. Khusus kamu, siapin tisu aza^^

**Thepoetry: **Wah, ga pake akun bountyvocca lagi nih untuk nge-review? Itu dia, aku itu banyak ide tapi kadang ga becus nuanginnya dalam bentuk fic. Contohnya ya soal suasana hati Luffy yang ga kegarap maksimal. Sisanya kujawab di bawah.

**Monkey D. Kobayakawa Kudo:** Ada hubungannya kok. Berarti aku sekelas Oda dong klo kmu bisa nyamain kematian Sanji di sini dengan kematian Ace hehehehe...

**Yang bikin aku seneng itu adegan fave kalian beda2. Kok bisa? Bebobobo suka bagian Luffy menumpahkan kekekesalan setelah nonton berita. Aquillaa suka bagian Zoro ngejek Sanji. ReadR suka adegan pemakaman. Princess Lawliet suka semua dialog Sanji dalam flashback. Thepoetry suka bagian keluguan dan perhatian Luffy. MelZzZ, kamu yang mana nih? Ya sudah, daripada kebanyakan A/N, mari kita mulai saja.**

**

* * *

**

**-1,5 tahun yang lalu-**

"Namaku Monkey D. Luffy, salam kenal."

Dua reaksi berbeda pun ditunjukkan di kelas.

"Hiiiii, datang benar," dari suara murid cowok yang bergidik.

"Shouta," dari suara murid cewek diam-diam bergumam.

Hanya Nami yang bereaksi standar. Apa benar cowok seperti itu yang berbuat keonaran di sekolah sebelumnya, pikirnya. Sepertinya tampang memang bisa menipu ya? Begitulah, beberapa minggu sebelum ini memang rumor kepindahan Monster Trio sudah santer dibicarakan seantero sekolah Nami. Salah satunya masuk ke kelasnya.

Siapa itu Monster Trio? Nami tak terlalu mengikuti beritanya. Yang ia tahu dari pembicaraan teman-temannya adalah mereka itu berandalan top dari SMA Grand Line, SMA yang reputasi seramnya sudah membuat hati orang ciut saat mendengarnya. Ketuanya, Monkey D. Luffy kabarnya adalah raja jalanan yang menaklukkan seluruh geng motor. Tangan kanannya yang bertampang dingin, Roronoa Zoro kabarnya pernah terlibat kasus pembunuhan. Dan satu lagi yang terpintar di antara mereka bertiga, Sanji, kabarnya pemuda paling kasar yang tidak pandang bulu menghajar siapa pun.

Padahal ini baru pertengahan semester, pikir Nami. Jika merujuk pada rumor, tidak mungkin mereka tidak betah bersekolah di SMA Grand Line dan meminta pindah. Pasti karena mereka bermasalah, mereka kini tengah menjalani masa pengawasan dan membuat mereka dipindahkan ke sekolah bereputasi baik, SMA East Blue.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa salah satu Monster itu tidak bertampang monster? Dalam sekali lihat, tampak jelas keluguan di mata murid pindahan itu. Nami pun merasa rumor itu hanya dilebih-lebihkan saja. Ia pun berusaha santai. Melihat reaksi Nami, gurunya menyuruh Luffy duduk di sebelahnya. Luffy lalu memperlihatkan nyengir lebarnya membuat Nami berpikir anak itu aneh otaknya.

"Eh, tadi kata Pak Guru, namamu Nami kan?" tanya Luffy mencoba akrab.

"Iya," jawab Nami pendek.

"Aku Luffy," katanya ceria.

"Sudah tahu. Tadi kan kau perkenalan di depan."

"Kau tak takut padaku?"

"Kenapa harus takut?"

"Shishishi, kalau begitu kita berteman."

"Dasar, memutuskan seenaknya!"

"Soalnya kan kita bakal sekelas selama satu tahun ini."

"Satu semester," ralat Nami.

"Mohon bantuannya ya?"

Ada apa sih dengan anak ini, batin Nami. Apa benar dia ketua Monster Trio?

Empat jam kemudian...

TENG! TENG!

"Horeeee... Waktunya makan siang!"" Luffy bersorak mendengar bel sekolah berbunyi. Ia lalu meloncati bangku dan segera keluar kelas sambil berteriak. "SANJIIIII... MAKAN!"

"Huuufh," Nami menghela napas merasa lepas dari anak hiperaktif yang dengan cepat sok akrab dengannya sepanjang pelajaran karena mereka duduk bersebelahan, membuatnya tak bisa konsentrasi mendengarkan guru. "Dilihat dari sudut manapun, dia cuma anak aneh biasa."

Tapi kelegaannya tidak berlangsung lama karena teman-teman ceweknya langsung mengerubutinya. Mereka penasaran bagaimana Nami bisa mudah akrab dengan pemuda yang mendapat julukan monster tersebut. Sebagian dari mereka mengaku jujur bahwa mereka tertarik dengan tampang _shouta_-nya, yang sangat jauh berbeda dari rumor.

Nami tidak tertarik hal itu. Setelah dirasa cukup meladeni pertanyaan teman-temannya, ia pun keluar kelas, merasa perlu menghirup udara kebebasan sejenak. Pandangannya beralih ke pintu kelas sebelah. Ia melihat dua orang dikerubuti murid-murid cewek. Nami belum pernah melihat mereka. Si pemuda berambut hijau menguap bosan, ia berkata ingin tidur di atap sekolah dan menyerahkan semua cewek-cewek itu pada temannya yang berambut pirang, yang justru antusias meladeni mereka. Nami juga melihat Luffy di sana, memanggil-manggil si rambut pirang ingin meminta bekal makan siang tapi tak digubris karena merasa sedang sibuk. Merasa tak dihiraukan, Luffy pun menghampiri Nami yang berdiri di depan kelas. Ia menggerutu dan mengomel dan Nami menanggapi keluhannya.

Melihat Luffy tampak akrab dengan seseorang di hari pertamanya, cowok pirang itu lalu meninggalkan begitu saja barisan cewek pemujanya yang mengelilinginya. Nami tak sadar saat tahu-tahu pergelangan tangannya terangkat dan dicium lembut olehnya. Luffy mengira temannya itu akhirnya mendatanginya tapi mata birunya hanya menatap Nami seolah terdapat simbol hati yang besar di dalam bola matanya, tanda orang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Nami sendiri terkejut karena satu lagi Monster Trio langsung mendekatinya. Benarkah ia si pemuda paling kasar? Nami pun merasa kehidupannya bakal berubah setelah ini. Bukan lagi kehidupan SMA biasa karena bertemu orang-orang aneh ini.

Itulah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sanji, seseorang yang ia kira akan menjadi cinta sejatinya. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Nami dalam 45 menit terakhir saat ia masih bisa bersamanya. Seharusnya seperti itu selamanya. Nyatanya takdir telah memilihkan yang lain sejak tiga orang itu berdiri dalam satu lingkaran.

* * *

"On The Road" part II

Chapter 2

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

.

.

**Warning: **

Read the prequel on "50 Ways to Love SanNa" ch 23 first.

High School AU, maybe OOC.

Mostly drama, not romance.

Banyak flashback sana-sini yg ga teratur penempatannya. Juga banyak dialog.

* * *

"NAMIIII!"

Di tengah kesadarannya yang menghilang di dalam air, Nami sayup-sayup mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. Tidak bisa, pernapasannya sesak. Keheningan dan kegelapan pun kemudian menyelimutinya.

"OI, NAMI!"

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Nami pun perlahan membuka mata. Meski masih kabur, ia bisa menenali sosoknya yang berambut hijau, sedang berwajah pucat penuh kecemasan sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Sakit tahu!" seru Nami galak, tahu itu adalah Zoro, cowok yang paling menyebalkan baginya.

"Habisnya gimana lagi cara membangunkanmu?"

"Yang lembut sedikit kenapa sih?" kata Nami sewot. Ia lalu duduk.

"Kamu itu sudah ditolong malah ga berterima kasih!" Zoro ikutan sewot.

"Terima kasih apa?" nadanya masih ketus.

"Jadi kamu memang mau bunuh diri ya?"

"Bunuh diri apa?"

"Ga usah sok bingung deh. Tadi kamu jalan ke tengah laut kan?"

Jalan ke laut? Ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup dan kotor karena airnya mengandung pasir. Ia juga melihat Zoro tak kalah basah dengan dirinya. Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Nami pun mencoba mengingat kembali. Tadi ia pulang sendiri setelah meninggalkan Luffy di gerbang sekolah. Lalu saat melewati pesisir pantai, langkahnya berbelok ke sana. Pandangannya kemudian menerawang jauh ke dalam sebuah kenangan, membuat hamparan laut di hadapannya seolah lenyap. Dan ia tak sadar sudah berjalan terlalu jauh. Terlalu ke tengah.

_Apa aku tenggelam?_

Ia lalu ingat betapa ia tadi tengah meratap dan mengumpat dalam hati bahwa ia tidak mau sendirian. Bahwa Sanji ia anggap meninggalkan dirinya seenaknya tanpa tahu perasaannya. Bahwa ia ingin...

_...menyusulnya?_

_Benarkah itu?_

"Oi Oi! Jangan bengong dong," seru Zoro membuyarkan lamunan Nami. "Kita masih harus menolong Luffy."

Apa katanya? Luffy? Tunggu dulu, pikir Nami. Suara yang terdengar memanggilnya pertama tadi saat masih di air memang bukan suara Zoro yang berat tapi suara cempreng yang khas milik seseorang. Nami pun menoleh ke samping. Ia melihat Luffy yang tergeletak basah.

"Luffy!" Nami segera mendekatinya. Ia menempelkan telinganya ke dada Luffy dan mengecek aliran napasnya.

"Untung tadi kami naik motor di belakangmu," kata Zoro. "Kalau tidak, mungkin kami terlambat menolongmu."

"Kami?" tanya Nami. "Jangan-jangan si bodoh ini..."

"Dia langsung melompat dari motor dan mengejarmu sebelum aku benar-benar berhenti," lanjut Zoro. "Sudah tahu ga bisa berenang malah mencebur ke laut, menyusahkan saja,"

Nami mendadak lemas. Bagaimana kalau Luffy juga ikut mati? "Perutnya kembung, Zoro," jelasnya panik.

"Lakukan pernafasan buatan sana!" jawab Zoro.

"Kau menyuruhku?"

"Kan gara-gara kamu dia tenggelam. Tanggung jawab sedikit knapa?"

"Bo-bodoh. Itu sama saja dengan ciuman pertamaku! Aku tidak mau!"

"Kenapa kamu samakan dengan ciuman?" Zoro cukup kaget bahwa Nami bahkan ternyata belum pernah ciuman dengan Sanji. Ah, tapi itu tak penting. "Ini menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang tahu!"

"Makanya, kau saja yang lakukan!" seru Nami. "Cepat! Sebelum dia mati!"

"Kamu cerewet sekali," geram Zoro. "Ya sudah. Minggir!"

Zoro pun melakukan pernafasan buatan pada Luffy. Nami membantu dengan memompa dadanya. Tak lama kemudian Luffy pun terbatuk dan memuncratkan air dari mulutnya.

"Aduh, aduh. Sakit!" teriaknya gelagapan, merasakan paru-parunya sudah terbebas dari rasa sakit yang membakar.

"Bangun, bodoh!" seru Nami memukul kepala Luffy.

"Kau yang bodoh!" balas Luffy secepat itu pulih.

"Berani-beraninya kau berkata itu padaku!" lanjut Nami. Ia memang sering mengatai para Monster Trio itu dengan sebutan bodoh tapi mereka belum pernah membalasnya dengan kata yang sama. "Kau itu bodoh karena selalu bertindak tanpa pikir panjang tahu!"

"Lalu apa maksud perbuatanmu tadi?" seru Luffy menunjuk ke arah laut. "Jadi ini mengapa kau selalu melarangku menemanimu pulang pergi ke sekolah? Agar kau bisa melakukan yang seperti tadi begitu?"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti!" kata Nami.

"Aku paling mengerti!" balas Luffy.

"Pede sekali kau mengatakan hal itu padahal kau lugu soal cinta!" Nami semakin membentak.

Memang ia tak merencanakan untuk bunuh diri, sesuatu yang sejak dulu ia anggap konyol. Rasanya ia ingin menyalahkan kakinya yang bergerak sendiri. Sungguh ia merasa tak sadar telah melakukannya tadi. Tapi, bukankah itu berarti adalah perintah otaknya? Atau perintah hatinya yang sudah menutup diri dari keadaan sekitar? Bahwa hanya ada dirinya dan perasaan menyesal setengah mati yang tertinggal karena waktu mereka begitu singkat dan ia sudah membuang satu setengah tahun percuma sejak mengenalnya? Begitu singkat hingga rasanya tak ingin melanjutkan waktu hanya dengan terbuai harapan-harapan kosong yang dulu dijanjikan tanpa keberadaannya. Siapa yang bisa merelakan hal itu? Siapa yang bisa mengerti betapa sakitnya hal itu?

"_Aku tidak mau naik motor lagi! Aku tidak mau membonceng siapa pun lagi! Aku tidak mau jatuh cinta lagi!"_

Bagaimana kau bisa hidup tenang jika kematiannya yang tragis masih bisa membayangimu hingga detik ini? Ya, bagaimana kau bisa menghapus gambar yang terpatri di matamu saat melihat dirinya ditutupi helai kain sementara kau didorong masuk ke dalam mobil ambulans?

Luffy memelankan suaranya. "Aku memang tak tahu tapi Sanji tak mungkin menginginkan hal ini."

"Sudah kubilang jangan sebut nama dia lagi! Kau selalu mengatasnamakan namanya, aku muak tahu! Kau bukan penjagaku."

"Kau temanku."

"Aku tak butuh kalimat itu!"

"Aku menyayangimu sama sepertinya, Nami!" nadanya meninggi lagi. Ditegaskan.

Nami pun mendadak terdiam.

Ada apa dengan si 'lamban' ini, batin Zoro. Apa dia tahu apa yang ia ucapkan barusan dengan sadar?

"Luffy?"

Nami jadi bertan-tanya. Eh? Apa maksudnya tadi? Masa sih selama ini ia memendamnya dan membiarkan aku dekat dengan Sanji-kun? Tapi, mungkin benar juga. Kami sekelas, bangku kami bersebelahan, dan aku orang pertama yang akrab dengannya di sekolah barunya. Saat dulu aku mendadak demam di kelas, mereka berdua yang membawaku ke Rumah Sakit Drum dan menungguiku sampai Nojiko datang. Saat sebuah geng yang dikepalai Enel menantang kelompok Luffy dengan game aneh dan menyekapku di markasnya, mereka berdualah yang menyelamatkanku.

Apa itu tanda perhatian lebihnya? Yang Nami tahu otak Luffy hanya penuh dengan agenda balap dan balap –dan makanan, karena itulah ia suka menempel Sanji dan Sanji suka menempelnya sehingga mereka sering terlihat bertiga. Luffy juga menempel Sanji yang pintar untuk urusan PR, suatu kebiasaannya sejak di SMA Grand Line dulu. Namun karena beda kelas dan Sanji sudah ogah membiarkannya bersenang-senang terus tanpa mencoba menjadi pelajar yang baik di sekolah baru, Luffy kini meminta tolong Nami –dengan bayaran tentunya. Dan, Sanji tidak mau membiarkan Nami-san nya repot-repot mengerjakan PR Luffy (atau entah dengan motif lain) sehingga mereka akhirnya sering belajar bersama –yang sayangnya Luffy ada di tengah mereka, antara ingin mengganggu atau ikut-ikutan berpikir serius. Ya, setiap hari hanya seperti itu.

Apa itu bentuk cari perhatiannya? Atau memang tumbuh perasaan lain karena mereka terus bersama? Nami tak pernah menyadarinya karena sikap Luffy yang begitu polos serta sangat mementingkan persahabatan, lupa bahwa bagaimana pun ia tetaplah remaja berusia 17 tahun. Bahwa hal itu jugalah yang selalu membuatnya tak pernah menganggap Luffy lebih dari itu, tak pernah melebihi Sanji yang berulangkali mengungkapkan cintanya secara lisan dan perbuatan nyata yang begitu melekat di hati Nami.

"Ahahahaha," tiba-tiba Nami tertawa. "Apa kubilang. Barusan di sekolah kukatakan kalau kau hanya ingin berlagak jadi pacarku. Jadi ternyata benar ya? Bodoh, jangan kira karena Sanji-kun sudah tiada ini kesempatan kau bisa mengisi ruang yang ia tinggalkan di hatiku!"

Ya, aku tak mau jatuh cinta lagi. Apalagi dengan seorang yang lekat dengan motor, trauma kecelakaan itu akan terus menghampiri. Aku bahkan ingin melupakannya.

_Melupakan semua..._

"Maksudmu apa sih? Bukan begitu," Luffy lalu menoleh ke arah Zoro dan menatapnya. "Zoro, kau juga menyayangi Nami kan?"

Zoro menaikkan alis. Nami juga. Sepertinya pembicaraan ini ke arah lain. "Aku?"

"Kalau kau tak menyayangi Nami pasti tadi tak mau mencebur ke laut juga. Kau menolongnya lebih dulu daripada aku tadi."

Gubrak! Zoro baru ingat kalau konteks "menyayangi" dari Luffy berlaku universal untuk seluruh nakama-nya. Nami juga ikutan jatuh komikal karena berarti tadi ia membayangkan terlalu jauh. Ternyata masih sama.

"Hei, Zoro," panggil Luffy lagi karena ia belum menjawab. "Kau menyayangi Nami juga kan?" Luffy mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Begini," kata Zoro gusar menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku akan lebih benci lagi jika Nami menyia-nyiakan nyawa si Alis Pelintir. Ia telah melakukan apa yang tak bisa kulakukan di masa lalu. Kalau ingat hal itu, rasanya aku ingin menghajar diriku sendiri jika aku hanya berdiam diri melihat kejadian tadi di depan mata."

Nami tidak terlalu mengerti maksud Zoro. Apa dulu Zoro pernah mengalami kejadian serupa dengannya?

"Intinya kau sayang Nami atau tidak?" tanya Luffy lagi, sama tidak mengertinya.

"Iya, bawel!" jawab Zoro. "Kita semua teman. Karena itulah kita tak mau membiarkannya terus-terusan menderita seperti ini. Benar begitu kan?"

"Benar, shishishi," kata Luffy menoleh ke arah Nami kembali dan merentangkan tangan, "Tuh kan. Banyak yang menyayangimu, Nami,"Kau masih punya kakakmu, aku, Zoro, dan yang lainnya. Saat dimana kita menyayangi seseorang berarti saat kita ingin menjaganya. Hanya itu yang kupikirkan. Kubilang aku menyayangimu sama seperti aku menyayangi Sanji. Aku tak mau kehilangan siapa pun lagi."

"Lantas, kenapa kau harus pakai namanya?" tanya Nami. Jadi yang tadi itu bermakna ambigu, batinnya. "Ketahuilah, hal itu semakin membuatku sesak karena..."

"Pak Asap itu yang bilang," potong Luffy. "Ia kenal Monster Trio karena pernah menangani kami. Dan saat identitas Sanji dikenali, ia lalu menanyaiku dan Zoro mengenai status hubungan kalian untuk memantapkan kesimpulan."

"Itu kan hanya kecelakaan biasa?"

"Sekilas memang nampak seperti kecelakaan biasa. Sanji mengorbankan nyawanya, Nami. Ia telah memberimu peluang hidup. Aaargh, aku lupa kata-kata Pak Asap. Pokoknya Sanji tak ingin membuatmu cemas dan takut bahwa akan terjadi hal yang buruk menimpa kalian."

Be-benarkah, batin Nami.

"_Pakai helm-ku, Nami-san. Peluk aku erat dan pejamkan matamu..."_

Saat itu, tak ada yang menyadarinya.

"Kau tak bermaksud melupakannya kan?" lanjut Luffy. "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu, Nami. Kupikir, kalau kau tahu betapa ia ingin kau hidup, kau bisa cepat semangat dan tak mungkin bertindak bodoh seperti tadi. Maaf, kalau selama ini aku bertindak kelewatan dan membuatmu marah."

Mendadak Nami kembali ingat sebuah kenangan lain. Sebuah dialog yang terlupakan...

.

.

"_Nami-san, kau paling suka film apa?" tanya Sanji saat suatu ketika mereka lewat di depan bioskop yang penuh dengan tempelan poster film._

"_Apa ya? Macam-macam sih," jawab Nami._

"_Film horor seperti Luffy suka?"_

"_Horor? Tidak, terima kasih,"_

"_Kalau film action seperti Marimo?"_

"_Itu lumayan. Asal tidak terlalu keras saja. Kalau mengandalkan banyak efek biasanya aku suka. Kenapa sih tiba-tiba kau tanya itu?"_

"_Hanya ingin tahu apakah seleramu sama dengan mereka. Luffy itu aneh karena setiap hantu atau zombie-nya keluar, dimana justru penonton lain menahan napas atau menjerit, ia malah kegirangan dan bilang itu sangat keren, entah yang dimaksud sungguhan atau make up-nya. Sedangkan Marimo itu butuh action yang keras. Semakin keras dan menegangkan maka ia bisa tahan untuk tidak mengantuk di dalam bioskop. Kau tahu kan ia hobi tidur dan mudah tertidur?"_

"_Hooo," seloroh Nami. "Bilang saja kau ingin mengecek apakah aku bersedia menonton bioskop bersama mereka jika suatu saat nanti diajak. Agar kamu tidak perlu cemburu begitu?"_

"_Hehehe..."_

"_Huh, dasar. Kau kira aku tidak hapal dirimu apa?" lanjut Nami."Memangnya kamu suka film apa sih? _

"_Aku paling suka film Drama."_

"_Kau berbohong hanya untuk menyamakan seleraku kan?"_

"_Waaaaah, jadi kita suka jenis film yang sama? Senangnya..." Sanji mulai berputar melakukan tarian cinta._

_Nami sweatdrop dan menegurnya. "Pasti kau suka film porno. Ngaku saja!"_

"_Itu sih cuma buat selingan."_

"_Tuh kan," Nami menjitak Sanji. "Memang kamu otak mesum."_

"_Hei, kubilang kan cuma untuk selingan," protes Sanji. "Aku benar-benar suka drama kok. Seperti Braveheart, Armageddon, Titanic, Pearl Harbour, Cold Mountain."_

"_Wow, itu kan film keren semua. Aku juga pernah menontonnya."_

"_Benar kan? Aku suka sekali dengan kisah-kisah pengorbanan mereka. Apalagi dengan ending saat bagaimana sang tokoh utama berjuang agar orang yang dikasihinya bisa terus hidup dan bagaimana orang yang ditinggalkan bisa tetap kuat."_

_._

_._

...Tetap kuat.

Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Bagaimana aku nyaris menyia-nyiakan pengorbanannya?

"_Nami-san. Apa kau mencintaiku?"_

Itu kata-katanya di atas motor. Nami sadar waktu yang terlalu sempit bukan menjadi alasan kita sudah tidak bisa mencintai orang yang telah tiada. Ke pantai, ke bioskop, ke mall, ke kafe; semua waktu yang hilang untuk memadu kasih itu; bukan itu caranya. Terlalu mencintai seseorang juga bukan alasan bahwa kita tak bisa merelakannya. Saat Nami menjawab "iya" maka itu tandanya Sanji percaya bahwa Nami telah paham hal ini. Seperti film kesukaan mereka.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Nami-san. Selalu dan selamanya."_

Aku juga, Sanji-kun. Kau tetap cinta pertamaku. Terima kasih untuk segalanya meski hanya sebentar.

.

.

"Nami?" tanya Luffy memandanginya karena lama tidak ada respon. Kemudian ia panik saat mengetahui Nami ternyata menangis. "Waaa Waaa, apa yang kulakukan?" Luffy pun merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan untuk mengusap air matanya. "Saputanganku basah, pinjam punyamu, Zoro."

"Bodoh! Punyaku juga basah," jawabnya.

"Di tas ada tisu tidak?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau pikir aku bawa barang begituan?" balas Zoro. "Itu cewek yang biasanya bawa."

"Tas Nami... Tas Nami," Luffy mulai mencari-cari tasnya. Barulah ia tersadar. "Gawat, tas dan tongkatnya hanyut! Kita tadi tak mengambilnya."

"Mana sempat tadi aku memikirkan itu? Menyelamatkan dua orang saja udah untung."

BLETAK! JDUAK!

Luffy dan Zoro kaget mendapat serangan saat mereka tengah berdebat. Mereka pun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Nami mengepalkan tangan dengan aura setannya.

"Kalian harus mengganti rugi!" seru Nami. "Di tasku ada uang 3500 yen; bedak, cermin, dan sisir total 2000 yen; buku dan alat tulis 745 yen; kotak bekal Nojiko 683 yen, dan harga tas itu sendiri 1800 yen."

"JADI UANG LEBIH BERHARGA DARI NYAWAMU, HAH?" Luffy dan Zoro sweatdrop.

"Kalau kalian tadi membiarkan aku mati maka aku tidak perlu ambil pusing soal kehilangan uang."

"Sanji pasti menangis di alam sana karena menyesal berkorban untukmu," kata Luffy.

BLETAK!

"Dasar cewek iblis," komentar Zoro.

JDUAKK!

"Oi, hentikan Nami," seru Luffy. "Kamu kenapa sih?"

Nami tersenyum lebar. "Hahaha, ga tau. Rasanya aku ingin memukul kalian."

"Memangnya kami barang pelampiasanmu apa?" Zoro kesal diperlakukan seenaknya begitu. Meski demikian ia tahu, bahwa itu pertanda kesedihannya sudah menghilang. Teman mana yang tak ikut senang dengan itu?

"Ga pa pa, Zoro. Waktu itu, aku juga langsung mencari berandalan Shounan untuk kupukul hahaha..."

"Iya aku tahu... Kita juga sempat berkelahi sekembalinya kau."

Mendengar hal itu, Nami kembali menyadari sesuatu. Bodohnya aku, batinnya. Mereka kan juga kehilangan Sanji-kun. Kenapa aku berpikir hanya aku seorang saja yang bersedih?

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu pake menangis tadi, Nami? Menipu ya?" tanya Luffy ke Nami lagi.

"Bodoh! Itu namanya air mata lega tahu!" jawab Nami.

"Oh, lega? Syukurlah, shishishi..."

Masih duduk di atas pasir, ketiga sahabat itu pun tersenyum lepas. Matahari menyinari mereka. Melihat bayangan yang jauh memanjang di sampingnya, Zoro merasa bahwa waktu sudah semakin sore.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa pulang kan? Masalah sudah selesai," kata Zoro berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya untuk menurunkan pasir ia lalu mengulurkan tangan pada Nami. "Nah, kau mau diantar pake motor berboncengan bertiga atau mau tetap berjalan kaki dengan kaki seperti itu tanpa tongkat?"

"A-Aku masih takut naik motor, Zoro," kata Nami berdiri menyambut tangan Zoro.

"Maaf," kata Zoro. "Tapi kau tidak mungkin pulang sendiri kan? Sudah mau diantar Luffy?"

Nami lalu menatap Luffy yang akhirnya berdiri belakangan. Merasa bersalah bahwa dalam beberapa hari ini sudah mengasarinya dan menolak semua perhatian tulusnya...sebagai teman. Apa Luffy masih mau mengantarnya?

"Aku bersedia menggendongmu, Nami," kata Luffy.

Menggendong? "Ta-tapi, Luffy."

"Ayolah, biar nanti cepat sampai rumahmu. Baju kita basah, bisa masuk angin kalau tidak lekas ganti. Aku bisa berlari, lagipula kita sudah setengah jalan. Tidak apa-apa kok, shishishi..."

Nami menghela napas. Harusnya ia sudah tahu Luffy tak mungkin mempermasalahkan yang sebelumnya. Ia pun tersenyum. "Thanks."

Mereka bertiga lalu berjalan ke jalan raya, tempat motor Zoro diparkir. Zoro pun duduk di motornya dan Luffy bersiap menggendong Nami.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar," kata Nami menghentikan gerakan Zoro dan Luffy. "Kalau begitu, siapa tadi yang memberikan nafas buatan untukku?"

"Tentu saja aku lah. Tidak ada orang lain kan di situ." Jawab Zoro begitu entengnya.

.

.

Senyap.

.

.

BLETAK! JDUAK!

Untung Zoro belum memakai helmnya sehingga Nami bisa memukul kepalanya lagi sampai puas.

"Ci-ciuman pertamaku..." isak Nami.

"Apa urusannya dengan ciuman pertamamu? Mana aku tahu?" Zoro tetaplah meringis kesakitan karena Nami sungguh-sungguh memukulnya. "Toh, itu bukan ciuman pertamaku. Makanya kan tadi kusuruh kau gantian melakukannya pada Luffy."

Nami makin kesal dengan jawaban cuek Zoro. "Malam nanti aku jamin Sanji-kun akan menerormu dalam mimpi!" kata Nami.

"Oh, di dalam mimpi pasti nanti dia akan berterima kasih padaku karena telah menolongmu. Sesekali aku ingin melihatnya bersujud di hadapanku."

"Mustahil..." kata Luffy mengibaskan tangan. Ia tidak bisa membayangkannya mengingat perkelahian rutin dua orang itu. "Ia pasti mencekikmu, mematahkan lehermu, membacokmu, lalu menggergajimu menjadi 7 bagian, dan mengubur mayatmu di 7 tempat berbeda..."

"Kau kebanyakan nonton film horor, Luffy," balas Zoro. "Ini bukan Nightmare of Elm Street."

"Tentu saja bukan, itu Rumah Dara," cerocos Luffy. "Eh, Rumah Dara kan ga ada adegan penguburannya."

"Kau juga akan diteror karena selalu menginterupsiku dan Sanji-kun, bodoh!" kali ini Nami mengacungkan telunjuknya pada Luffy. "Gara-gara kau, aku belum pernah jadi ciuman dengannya."

"Kalau begitu nanti bisa kuajak balapan di dalam mimpi. Aku lebih cepat pasti dia tak akan bisa mengejarku dan menerorku shishishi," kata Luffy. "Lagipula, aku kangen dia –dan masakannya."

"Masakan? Dia pasti akan memberimu makan belatung goreng, _sushi_ isi bola mata manusia, serta jus campuran darah dan nanah," balas Zoro.

"TIDAKKKK!" Kali ini si pecinta horor itu bisa juga ngeri membayangkannya.

Nami sweatdrop melihat kesintingan nakama-nya. Tapi rasanya memang asyik seperti itu, seolah Monster Trio masih lengkap, bahwa Sanji tetap berada di samping mereka dan tak dilupakan. Nami berusaha belajar dari mereka. Ia pun ikut tertawa. Hihihi, kau tidak marah kan, Sanji-kun?

Nami lalu menatap langit sore dan memandangi barisan awan di atasnya. Hari itu sore yang sama, 45 menit setelah keluar dari gerbang sekolah, tapi juga sore yang berbeda.

**Bersambung**

**

* * *

**

**LuNa, ZoNa, SanNa jadi satu ya kayak gini (plus ZoLu dan SanLu^^). Haha, hints-nya banyak kan? Kacian deh lo, Sanji. Ciuman pertama Nami direbut Zoro huahahaha... Pasti vocca puas kalau ada bonus ZoNa di sini. Tapi, seperti yang kutulis di atas, itu bukan ciuman pertama Zoro lho. **

**Oke, chapter berikutnya mengenai kisah Zoro. ****Awalnya mau aku jadikan oneshot terpisah alias spin-off tapi setelah kupikir-pikir mau aku sambungin aza deh di sini. Mungkin cukup satu chapter saja, nanti balik ke LuNa (hints) lagi. Tentu saja tetap bakalan bermunculan flashback, jadi Sanji juga masih ada^^. Aku masih belum ikhlas menghilangkan dia sepenuhnya dalam cerita.**

**Terkait dengan review Thepoetry, dimana aku kurang bisa mendeksripsikan suasana hati, masalahnya, aku membayangkan Strong World di mana Luffy ga baca pesan Nami secara lengkap dan salah paham sehingga emosinya memuncak, kupikir kalian juga paham. Seperti saat Luffy ingin menghajar berandalan itu juga aku membayangkan adegan ia menghancurkan bebatuan di Pulau Kuja. Atau di chapter ini saat Sanji meninggalkan cewek-cewek lain untuk menghampiri Nami itu juga terinspirasi langsung dari adegan di Baratie. Sisanya, bisa kalian bayangkan adegan Drum Island dan Skypea. Kenapa Luffy suka film horor juga tinggal bayangin Thriller Bark dimana dia malah pengen ngajak Zombie jadi kru. Bagaimana pun ternyata aku tetep ga bisa lepas dari Canon. **

**Oiya, lalu kenapa Nami begitu cepat lega hanya dengan kalimat Sanji, bayangkan sendiri adegan 5 film tsb *author nakal* Ada yg ga tau filmnya?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, berjumpa lagi dengan saya, author favorit kalian semua #dilempar sandal#. Seperti chapter sebelumnya, sebelum masuk ke cerita, kita adakan dulu sesi review reply. Bagaimana pun juga review kalian amat berarti sebagai sumbangsih kisah ini.**

**Andara: **Thanks udah mampir dan baca 2 ch sekaligus. Saya malu sekali ketahuan pengetahuan saya sempit hahahaha. Langsung diedit deh semua yang bertuliskan CPR.

**Bebobobo:** Yang paling kusuka dari review-mu adalah kamu begitu detail menulis ulang fave scenes dan kesan di bawahnya. Zoro in action? Bukannya gore? Wah, sebenarnya emang aku pengen banget lho bikin fic gore tapi blom kesampaian.

**Devil : **Sumpah! Saya belum pernah sama sekali membaca novel tetralogi Laskar Pelangi. Benarkah sama? "Ga usah memujiku, brengsek!" *sambil menari-nari ala Chopper*. Sebenarnya One Piece sendiri juga penuh dengan muatan drama, saya hanya belajar dari bagaimana Odacchi meramunya.

**Thepoetry: **Yeah, that's why I call it Drama. Drama adalah genre dimana unsur2 friendship, romance, humor, hurt/comfort, dll bisa melebur menjadi satu secara imbang dalam muatan kisah yang luas. Perasaan sedih, bahagia, haru-biru, tertawa bersama teman, dan macam2nya ada di sana. Kuharap sampai ending, fic ini bisa menjaga hal itu. Jangan segan2 bilang kalau emang jelek ya?

**Aquillaa: **Iya, ga tau nih malah jadinya banyak ZoNa-nya chapter kemarin. Tuh kan dibilangin jangan sambil makan juga. Jadi itu maksudnya kenapa "masakan" baru Sanji kamu bilang PURE WIN? Ya ya, aku bisa membayangkan kau sama mualnya dengan Luffy.

**ChidoRokuroarr: **Romantis ga kesampaian? Itulah mengapa Nami bilang Sanji gombal dan pembohong hehehe... Iya, LuHan masih ada harapan di Canon. Tapi sayang sekali di sini ga muncul Hancock. Aku ga mau nambah konflik cinta ntar jadinya malah kayak sinetron Indonesia bukannya dorama Jepang.

**Princess Lawliet: **Kan belum tamat. LuNa-nya baru akan kejawab di ending (but Sanji is still be there as you wish huahaha). Err, udah baca "50 Ways to Love SanNa" ch 2? Itu songfic Your Guardian Angel.

**Mitoia-tan: **Wah, kamu orang kedua setelah Bebobobo yang bilang ZoLu dan SanLu. Wokeh, chapter ini ada ZoSan! Kemarin belum kan?

**Chichan:** Thanks koreksi EYD-nya.

**Domi:** Siapa bilang Sanji beneran mati? Buka lagi deh chapter terbaru One Piece. Masih sehat walafiat tuh. Kalau yg di fic ini, ceritanya emang tewas seketika saat kecelakaan sih.

**Cendy Hoseki:** ZoRob-nya mulai di chapter ini.

**Intan-chan: **Cinta segitiga? Ga tuh. Luffy kan 'oon', dia nganggep semua nakama-nya sama kok. Kebetulan aza ceritanya setelah kematian Sanji ini dia jadi banyak beri perhatian ke Nami. Nah, kisah mereka dimulai dari situ.

**Fire Knight46: **Iya bener, Sanji-kun itu cool banget XD.

**Tentu saja meskipun ini AU, ini tetaplah One Piece. Sebuah tantangan dan kepuasan bagi Author jika tetap bisa menghadirkan nuansa canon-nya meski fic itu AU. Di sini itu petualangan diganti balapan liar. Pirate King diganti Juara Dunia Balap Motor. Marinir jadi polisi. Pirate lainnya jadi geng motor pengrusuh. Kira-kira gitu deh background-nya.**

**Dan inilah yang sudah kalian tunggu, saudara-saudara! Selamat membaca!**

**

* * *

-sebulan yang lalu-**

Trrrt... Trrrt...

Malam itu, Robin merasakan ponsel di saku celananya bergetar. Saat itu ia tengah menghadapi para pelanggannya yang minta dituangkan vodka. Robin membuka tutupnya dan melihat bahwa ia tidak menyimpan nomor lokal itu. Seperti nomor dari telepon umum. Siapa gerangan? Robin mengabaikannya tapi ponselnya kembali bergetar. Masih dari nomor yang sama. Apakah penting? Ia pun minta izin ke rekan kerjanya bahwa ia harus mengangkat telepon.

"Halo?" sapanya.

"..."

"..."

Robin pun ikut terdiam. Orang yang meneleponnya tidak bersuara tapi Robin bisa mendengar desah napasnya yang masuk ke lubang telepon. Desah yang menderu. Suara kekalutan. Ia pun menebak.

"Tak usah bicara kalau merasa terpaksa," Robin tersenyum dari seberang. "Tapi aku akan mendengarkanmu."

"Ro-Robin..." akhirnya si penelepon bersuara juga. "San-Sanji... Dia..."

"Tahanlah, Zoro," kata Robin. "Aku tahu... Aku juga melihatnya di TV yang ada di dalam bar."

Zoro seolah meringkuk di dalam box telepon umum yang berada di sekitar rumah sakit. Sebenarnya di dalam juga ada fasilitas telepon umum tapi ia memilih keluar karena tak ingin teman-temannya yang lain melihat dirinya sekarang. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia setegang ini. Ya, pasti karena shock. Baru saja ia melihat keadaan dua temannya tadi, Nami dimasukkan ke UGD sedangkan Sanji sudah ditempatkan di kamar jenazah. Dan saat ia berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit serta menatap tubuh orang yang sangat dikenalnya terbaring kaku dengan selembar kain di atas kepala, tiba-tiba Zoro merasakan deja vu.

"_Zoro..."_

Kemudian datang suara seorang gadis bergema di kepalanya. Gadis yang ia bunuh. Atau setidaknya begitulah jalan pikiran Zoro karena saat itu ia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri meski itu hanya kecelakaan.

Ya, kecelakaan.

Itu dulu saat Zoro masih SMP, masih berusia 15 tahun. Masih tak terikat aturan dan merasa paling bebas di atas motornya. Dan ia biasa memboncengkan seseorang. Seseorang yang berharga baginya. Kekasihnya.

Kuina nama gadis itu.

Sebenarnya ia sudah tak dihantui lagi. Tapi...

.

.

"_Oi, Alis Pelintir," panggil Zoro saat melihat 'musuh' bebuyutannya itu menyalakan mesin motor birunya._

"_Hm?"_

"_Hati-hati," lanjutnya dingin._

_Sanji terkejut. "Wah, kau mengkhawatirkanku, Marimo-kun?"_

"_Siapa sudi?" ujar Zoro geram. Ia lalu menunjuk seseorang di belakang Sanji. "Aku mengkhawatirkan dia."_

"_Eh, aku?" tanya Nami heran. Waktu itu ia belum terlalu akrab dengan Zoro._

_Zoro tidak berbicara terlalu banyak. Yang ia tahu, bahaya seorang cewek baik-baik membonceng Monster Trio. Tapi ia tak ingin terlalu menunjukkannya padahal sejujurnya ia tak suka sikap Sanji yang seolah memandang enteng hal itu karena suka mengajak Nami. Dan tentu saja rasanya ia ingin naik pitam saat Sanji berkata..._

"_Tenang saja. Aku pasti akan menjaga cewek yang berharga bagiku dengan baik. Aku tak akan ugal-ugalan."_

_._

_.  
_

Itu sudah lama sekali. Sanji memang sangat berbeda dengannya, Zoro tahu itu. Sanji bahkan tidak bermaksud menyinggung masa lalunya, Zoro juga tahu itu. Tapi setiap pulang sekolah tetap saja ia ingin menghindarinya agar tidak perlu menahan emosi, tidak mau melihat mereka, tidak perlu mengingatkan lagi agar Sanji tak bicara macam-macam. Dan rasanya pipi Zoro bagai ditempeleng keras saat Sanji memang benar membuktikan hal itu meskipun tentu saja Zoro tak pernah sekalipun menginginkan peristiwa itu terjadi kembali dalam hidupnya. Tapi itu sudah menjadi risiko jika kamu masih bergelut di atas motor.

Sanji hanya sedang sial sementara Zoro dulu memang menantang bahaya.

Sanji remnya blong sedangkan Zoro dulu menabrak truk karena tidak hati-hati menyalip mobil.

Dan hasilnya pun terbalik sebagaimana mereka selalu bertolak belakang dalam berbagai hal.

Inilah yang membuat Zoro stres mendadak. Ia sedih, benar. Ia kehilangan seorang sahabat terbaiknya. Meski mereka kerap bertengkar, tak bisa dipungkiri, itulah saat ia merasa paling akrab dengannya. Dan momen-momen sepak terjang mereka bertiga sebagai Monster Trio adalah salah satu wujud kebersamaan bahwa mereka saling memperhatikan satu sama lain sebagai tandem Luffy. Tapi semua perasaan itu bertumpuk, bahkan ketutupan kenangan lamanya yang menyeruak muncul. Semakin membenamkannya bahwa ia adalah seorang _killer/murder_ sedangkan Sanji adalah seorang _guardian/savior_.

Zoro tidak bisa menjaga Kuina dengan baik di atas motornya.

Sementara itu, Robin masih menemani Zoro dari seberang meski nyaris tak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Ia tahu hanya kepadanyalah Zoro bisa membicarakan hal ini. Ya, ia yang paling tahu karena ia adalah bukti Zoro telah lepas dari traumanya. Zoro yang tidak mau membuka hatinya untuk cewek lagi. Zoro yang tidak mau memboncengkan siapa pun lagi. Dan kali ini, Robin akan membawanya keluar kembali. Meski tahu cowok itu dapat tenang kembali dengan sendirinya, setidaknya untuk sepanjang malam ini ia akan tetap gelisah, Robin pun tahu apa yang ia bisa lakukan untuk saat ini.

"Hei, aku masih mendengarkanmu. Tak apa-apa..."

"Kau bisa dimarahi bosmu, Robin."

"Tapi kau membutuhkanku."

"Rupanya kau masih bisa menggeledah pikiran orang meski tak bertatapan dengan orang itu?"

"Suara napasmu yang mengatakannya."

"Berarti aku tak perlu bicara kan?"

"Terserah kau."

"Thanks."

Dan begitulah Robin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Zoro malam itu. Pikirannya ikut menerawang jauh dan sampai pada kisah perjumpaan mereka.

* * *

"On The Road" part II

Chapter 3

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

.

.

**Warning: **

Read "50 Ways to Love SanNa" ch 23 first.

High School AU, maybe OOC.

Mostly drama, not romance.

Banyak flashback sana-sini yg ga teratur penempatannya. Juga banyak dialog.

* * *

Zoro menguap menatap langit. Ia membaringkan dirinya di atap pintu penghubung lantai teratas gedung sekolahnya, atap sekolah, dan artinya ia berada di atap yang lebih tinggi lagi. Tangannya ia lipat di belakang kepala. Belum lama ia di sana. ia mendengar suara berisik di bawahnya. Suasana atap SMA East Blue memang lebih ramai daripada sekolahnya yang dulu, karena itulah ia selalu memilih tidur di atap satunya. Lalu ia melongok ke bawah, memandang keramaian yang terjadi.

...

"_Luffy! Itu makanan Nami-san!" terdengar suara Sanji._

"_Boleh icip ya, Nami!" kata Luffy sudah membawa bento di tangan._

"_Aku ragu dengan yang kau maksud mengicip itu sama dengan sekotak penuh," kata Nami melihat mereka berkejaran. _

"_ZORO!" teriak Luffy memanggilnya. "Turun sini kalau mau makanan!"_

"_Bodoh!" Sanji menghajar Luffy. "Ga usah sok mau bagi-bagi deh mengingat betapa rakusnya kau! Apalagi untuk Marimo!"_

_Dan saat bento itu tumpah, Nami pun melayangkan pukulan setannya ke kepala Sanji dan Luffy._

...

Bayangan.

Tidak ada Sanji di sana, tentu saja. Tidak ada Nami serta Luffy juga, mungkin sejak saat itu mereka lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kelas mengingat kaki Nami yang tak kuat untuk naik turun tangga. Yang Zoro lihat adalah sekumpulan murid lainnya yang sama-sama menghabiskan waktu istirahat siang.

Zoro menghela napas panjang lalu ia berbaring kembali. Ia ingin ketenangan. Kalau pun ada keributan, ia ingin suasana yang dulu. Ya, ketenangan seperti di sekolah lamanya atau keributan sampai sebulan lalu. Zoro tersenyum pahit, tahu itu tak mungkin. Ia jadi merindukannya, dua-duanya atau salah satu sekalipun kalau bisa.

Tunggu, ketenangan yang dulu? Tiba-tiba Zoro teringat seseorang. Sesosok wanita, mungkin seperti itu penggambarannya meski mereka seumuran. Ya, jika masih berada di sekolah lamanya, wanita itu pasti hadir di sini.

Perlahan, matanya pun terpejam. Mencoba untuk tidur di suasana baru di tengah kerinduan akan masa lalu.

.

xxxxx

.

**-2 tahun yang lalu-**

"Sesuai ketentuan sebelum balapan, kau tak boleh berbuat keonaran di daerah sini lagi," kata Luffy.

Malam itu tepi Pantai Shonan terang benderang dipenuhi lampu dari banyaknya motor yang tengah berkumpul di sana. Sebuah geng motor (_bousozoku_) dengan anggota cukup besar baru saja menyaksikan akhir balapan yang dijalani oleh ketua mereka (_Sentousha_). Mereka sedari tadi hanya menunggu dengan bosan karena seharusnya mereka beraksi seperti biasa, konvoi mengelilingi kota dengan suara klakson dan knalpot yang keras serta menakuti orang sekitar. Tapi yang ditantang hanya meminta duel antar _sentousha_ saja tanpa ingin keributan. Dan semua orang di sana bisa melihat siapa yang lebih awal tiba di garis finish.

"Cih!" _Sentousha_ yang bernama Bellamy itu meludah. "Siapa bilang kami mau menerima begitu saja kekalahan ini. Yang tadi itu hanya pemanasan, sekaranglah waktu bersenang-senang sesungguhnya!"

Luffy menatap mereka tajam lalu ia berbalik. "Kita pulang, Zoro, Sanji."

Zoro dan Sanji patuh begitu saja dan mengikuti Luffy menuju motor mereka.

"Hei!" Bellamy merasa tak dianggap sedikit pun. "Kalian takut kan? Kalian hanya bertiga hahaha. Lagipula tampang kalian masih seperti bocah." Ia lalu memberi isyarat pada anak buahnya yang sudah ikut bersorak. "Anak buahku maju!"

Langkah Zoro dan Sanji berhenti.

"Selalu saja seperti ini," celetuk Sanji.

"Mereka tak tahu betapa Luffy sudah mengasihani mereka," sambung Zoro.

Zoro dan Sanji kemudian berbalik. Gerakan mereka yang tiba-tiba itu seolah menghentikan amukan massa yang hendak menerjang di belakangnya. Kedua kubu saling menatap.

"Haha, mau mencoba melawan kami? Hanya berdua?"

"Urusan Luffy adalah menjawab tantangan balapan," jawab Zoro.

"Ia tak punya alasan untuk mengotori tangannya hanya untuk kalian," sambung Sanji.

"Zoro, Sanji," panggil Luffy. "Kubilang kita harus lekas pulang."

"TUNGGU 5 MENIT!" seru Zoro dan Sanji bersamaan.

Lawan menyerbu duluan. Dan sesuai ucapan, hanya butuh dua orang dan lima menit untuk menghajar 23 orang. Zoro dan Sanji meladeni keberingasan lawan dengan tak kalah beringas. Bom molotov, katana, pistol; semua keluar. Zoro tak segan-segan menghantam mereka dengan pemukul bisbol yang keras dan mementalkan semua senjata tajam yang dibawa serta bow molotov yang dilempar lawan. Sanji hanya menendang mereka satu per satu tapi kekuatan kakinya tak terkalahan. Mereka juga mampu menghindar dengan cepat. Hanya perlu _one hit KO_ untuk masing-masing orang.

Tulang yang retak.

Gigi yang tanggal.

Hidung yang patah.

Darah yang bercucuran di mana-mana, menghiasi tongkat bisbol Zoro dan celana Sanji.

Pada akhirnya hanya mereka bedualah yang masih bisa berdiri tegak di sana.

Tunggu, masih tersisa satu orang. Bellamy mendekati Luffy saat anak buahnya tengah dibantai. Ia menyergap Luffy dari belakang, mengeluarkan pisau, dan mengancamnya.

"Aku tahu!" seru Bellamy. "Bocah ini memang hebat saat membalap tapi kalianlah tukang pukulnya. Sekarang kalian tak bisa apa-apa."

Zoro dan Sanji diam saja. Begitu pula dengan Luffy.

Merasa tak ada respon yang normal, keringat Bellamy pun turun ke dahinya. "Dengar! Nyawa ketua kalian ada di tanganku seka_!"

Bellamy tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, Luffy mencengkeram lengan Bellamy yang melingkar di lehernya. Begitu eratnya hingga pisaunya terlepas dari genggaman.

"Aku benci orang yang tidak menepati janji," kata Luffy.

Bellamy kemudian jatuh berlutut dengan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanannya yang kesakitan karena dicengkeram Luffy tadi. Ia tentu saja tak menyangka. Meskipun mereka semua masih SMA, tapi tampang bocah Luffy membuatnya sama sekali tak ada bayangan sejauh apa kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Harusnya ia sudah jera. Tapi, ia masih tak terima.

"KURANG AJ_"

Ia bangkit dengan tinju yang dilayangkan ke muka Luffy. Tapi Luffy meninjunya lebih dulu, meninggalkan bekas buku-buku jari dari tangan yang ia kepalkan di pipi Bellamy. Sudah cukup hanya satu pukulan untuk membuat Bellamy kehilangan beberapa giginya dan terkapar.

Zoro dan Sanji lalu melangkahi tubuh-tubuh yang bergelimpangan di bawah kaki mereka dan menghampiri Luffy kembali. Sanji menatap Bellamy sebentar saat orang itu sudah berada di dekat sepatunya.

"Hmph, dasar banyak lagak," ucapnya tersenyum sinis sambil membuang puntung rokoknya tepat di wajah Bellamy yang tersungkur.

Mereka bertiga pun mengasapi pantai Shounan dari knalpot motor, menghilang melaju kencang. Salah satu anak buah Bellamy yang bernama Sarquiss masih bisa bergumam memandang kepergian mereka, "Mo-Monster..."

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya...

"Inspektur Smoker, total korban ada 24 orang. Mereka semua luka parah dan harus masuk rumah sakit," lapor reserse wanita bernama Tashigi. "Menurut pengakuan mereka, mereka hanya dihajar tiga orang saja. Jadi ini bukan perkelahian antar geng yang biasanya."

"Huh, jadi sekarang pekerjaanku membereskan 'sampah' ya? Padahal baru 5 hari yang lalu aku menangani _bousozoku_ perempuan. Lama-lama aku bisa dimutasi ke divisi kenakalan remaja," desah Smoker berkeliling pantai sambil menikmati cerutunya. Ia tengah mengamati lokasi kejadian. Kemudian ia merespon laporan Tashigi. "Apakah ciri-ciri mereka itu satu orang berambut hitam dengan bekas luka di bawah mata kiri yang mengendari motor merah, satu orang berambut hijau dengan tindikan tiga anting di telinga kiri yang mengendarai motor hijau, dan satu lagi berambut pirang dengan alis melingkar yang mengendarai motor biru?"

"Benar."

"Bodoh! Ini sudah kasus ketiga, masa kau lupa!"

"Ma-maafkan saya," jawab Tashigi membungkuk. "Ta-tapi menurut pengakuan masyarakat sekitar, ketiga orang tersebut tidak pernah berbuat keonaran yang merugikan selain menghajar geng motor yang menantang balapan. Kronologisnya sama dengan kasus sebelumnya. Karena hanya tiga orang, mungkin awalnya mereka diremehkan, dan saat mereka membuktikannya dalam adu balap (_shinai boso_), geng yang menantang tidak mau menerima kekalahan. Ketiga orang ini tidak pernah memulai perkelahian, posisi mereka membela diri."

"Kau salah, Tashigi," kata Smoker. "Mau hanya tiga orang atau sekelompok besar, laki-laki atau perempuan, yang namanya pembalap liar atau geng motor, _bousozoku_, tetap saja kumpulan remaja bermasalah. Mereka tetap menyalahi aturan. Camkan itu baik-baik!"

"Ba-Baik," kata Tashigi menghormat.

"Meski dengan ciri-ciri tersebut kita bisa mencari mereka di beberapa sekolah, bahkan rasanya tak sulit menerka apa nama sekolah mereka, tapi kita tetap tak bisa menangkap mereka saat mereka masih bersekolah begitu saja," lanjut Smoker. "Perketat patroli di malam hari! Tangkap basah mereka!"

"Siap!"

"Hmm, pertama kelompok Buggy, lalu kelompok Krieg, sekarang kelompok Bellamy. Harus kita sebut apakah kelompok tiga orang ini?" Smoker seolah berbicara sendiri karena Tashigi sudah bergerak meninggalkannya.

Namun Tashigi menoleh. "Para korban selalu menyebut mereka Monster Trio."

.

xxxxxx

.

Suatu pagi di SMA Grand Line, ruang kelas 1-3...

"Luffy, Usopp!" panggil Sanji menyibakkan koran yang ia baca. "Lihat sini! Ada berita tentang kita."

Yang dipanggil pun mendekat, "Mana? Mana?"

"Artikel ini," kata Sanji menunjuk.

Luffy dan Usopp pun mengamatinya. Mereka melihat foto yang tertera di sana. Foto itu memperlihatkan gambar beberapa orang tergeletak di pantai, sebagian besar berseragam _Tokko-Fuku_ dan ada seorang yang berpakaian polisi berdiri di antara mereka.

"Mana?" tanya Luffy lagi. "Ini kan bukan foto kita."

"Kau ini bodoh ya, Luffy," kata Usopp. "Foto ini kan merujuk ke artikel di bawahnya."

"Wow, kita masuk koran!" teriak Luffy kegirangan dengan mata berbinar. Ia lalu ikut membaca artikel yang ditunjuk Usopp. "Hei, nama Monster Trio itu keren sekali, Sanji!"

Sanji menendang kepala Luffy. "Ini masalah serius tahu. Kenapa kamu malah senang? Dengar ya? Aku tahu kita berbeda prinsip dengan mereka –memakai atribut pengendara yang lengkap, tanpa knalpot yang bising, tidak menerobos lampu merah, tidak membawa senjata berbahaya– tapi bagaimana pun juga di mata polisi kita ini tak ubahnya _bousozoku_ karena kerap melakukan _shinai boso _bertiga. Kalau sudah begini, bisa saja mulai malam ini mereka memperketat patroli. Lalu kita mau balapan di mana?"

"Kalau begitu tinggal melewati mereka, mudah kan?" komentar Luffy dengan cengiran khasnya. "Pasti seru kejar-kejaran dengan polisi."

"Kau ini benar-benar suka mencari tantangan ya?" lanjut Sanji menghela napas dan melepas kacamatanya.

"Untung aku tak ikut-ikutan seperti kalian," sambung Usopp.

"Tapi Usopp, bukannya menggambar grafiti di tembok itu juga termasuk kriteria remaja berandalan?" tanya Sanji. "Kalau tertangkap basah di malam hari kan sama saja dengan kami."

"Beda tahu! Ini bukan asal menyemprotkan _pilox_ tapi ada seninya," jawab Usopp memberi penjelasan. "Aku ingin menggambar mural di sudut-sudut kota. Jujur saja aku juga benci mereka-mereka yang hanya memperjelek lingkungan. Mungkin keren juga jadi seniman kota."

Luffy menepuk bahu Usopp. "Seniman? Tapi kau sudah bergabung dengan timku kan?"

"Kan ini selalu memutuskan seenaknya dan mengajak gabung orang sembarangan," komentar Usopp. "Tapi ikut memodifikasi motor bersama Franky tidak buruk sih. Toh Franky memang tidak pintar memoles desain dan warna karena lebih ke urusan mesin."

"Ya, aku suka gambar pada motorku. Serasa pembalap sungguhan shishishi..." lanjut Luffy. "Sebentar lagi kita akan menjajal Suzuka 8 Jam."

"Makanya, pastikan dulu kau tak tertangkap, Luffy," sambung Sanji mendesah pelan, hapal orang di depannya itu tak bisa berpikir panjang. Atau mungkin tak pernah berpikir. Untuk ke Suzuka, mereka harus mengumpulkan uang sebagai modal tim, mencari sponsor tidaklah mudah. Itulah mengapa mereka saat ini masih memuaskan hasrat balapannya di jalanan pada malam hari. Dan kalau tertangkap, background pembalap yang buruk bisa mempersulit seleksi awal. Awalnya memang mereka melakukan kesenangan itu bertiga, namun bermula dari konvoi kelompok Buggy yang merasa terganggu hanya karena mereka lewat, mereka terpaksa bentrok meski sudah berusaha menghindar. Dan peristiwa itu terdengar di telinga geng lain yang mendadak penasaran dan tertarik. Alhasil, datanglah kelompok Krieg dan Bellamy menantang.

Usopp menyela pikiran Sanji. "Eh, ada artikel kecil di sini, tentang geng _bousozoku_ perempuan."

"APWAA? Perempuan?" Sanji langsung tertarik, entah bagaimana tadi ia melewatkan artikel itu karena langsung memanggil Luffy dan Usopp.

Usopp menyelonjorkan kakinya dan mendorong koran. "Huh, kukira tentang kelompok Mawar Ungu."

"Mawar Ungu?" Luffy dan Sanji bertanya-tanya.

"Kalian tidak tahu?" lanjut Usopp. "Dari sekian geng perempuan yang ada di kota ini, ada satu yang terkenal lho. Katanya, _sentousha_ mereka bernama Mawar Ungu."

"Wah, kau tahu banyak ya Usopp?" kata Luffy kagum.

"Oh, tentu," Usopp lalu membusungkan dada dan memasang tampang pedenya. "Aku tahu semua info tentang dunia hitam SMA, dengar sana dengar sini, catat sana catat sini, _hack_ sana _hack_ sini. Panggil aku Usopp Si_"

"Tukang Gosip berjalan kan?" sambung Luffy sekenanya.

"Bukan! Ga keren tahu!" Usopp protes.

Luffy hanya tertawa meledek. Sementara itu, entah sejak kapan Sanji sudah terbuai dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Seperti apa ya Mawar Ungu?" katanya membayangkan. "Dari namanya asti sangat cantik, waaaaah~ rasanya aku ingin bergabung~"

"Berarti kau banci," tiba-tiba terdengar suara Zoro menyambung.

Entah kebetulan atau tidak, orang yang sedari tadi tidur di dekat mereka itu pas terbangun hanya untuk meledek Sanji, seolah disengaja. Tentu saja cowok sensitif itu langsung terbakar emosi mendengarnya. Tendangan cangkul pun melayang "MARIMOOOO!"

Zoro menghindar, satu meja kayu terbelah dan seluruh isi kelas melotot. "Kau ini selalu berisik," katanya cuek dan tetap berjalan begitu saja ke arah pintu. "Aku mau tidur di atap."

"Tu-tunggu!" Sanji hendak mengejar tapi ditahan Usopp.

"Sanji, itu sudah meja kelima yang kau patahkan..."

.

xxxxx

.

Zoro melangkah menaiki tangga. Begitu membuka pintu lantai teratas, semua murid di sana memandangnya. Namun tatapan mata Zoro lebih tajam, tanpa perlu bicara, semua orang sudah bisa membaca gelagatnya yg Aku-Mau-Tidur-Butuh-Ketenangan-Atau-Kuhajar. Semua berandal langsung bergidik dan bergegas menyingkir, meninggalkan Zoro sendiri. Mereka tidak mau mencari masalah. Hari pertama saat Zoro naik ke atap dan ada sekelompok murid kelas 3 yang mengusirnya dengan kasar, mereka malah babak belur. Dan semenjak itu, setiap Zoro ke atap, semua pun langsung keluar tanpa perlu disuruh lagi. Zoro mendesah melihat ketakutan mereka, padahal ia sendiri juga hanya ingin menyepi tanpa bermaksud mengganggu yang lain. Atap milik bersama bukan? Kelas 3 yang dulu mengusirnya itu yang salah seolah atap hanya milik mereka.

Zoro pun mengambil posisi senyaman mungkin untuk bersandar. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya, menikmati kekosongan dunia.

Kosong.

Sampai Zoro mendengar suara pintu berderit dan ketukan sepatu mendekat. Dari ketukan sepatunya, hanya satu orang. Zoro tetap memejamkan mata. Orang yang berani ke atap saat melihatnya tengah berada di sana hanya Luffy, Sanji, atau Usopp. Kemudian hidungnya mencium asap rokok berpadu dengan parfum. Berarti jarak mereka dekat.

Alis Pelintir sialan itu kemarikah?

Tunggu, masa benar ia menjadi banci dengan menyemprotkan wangi feminim seperti ini.

"Siapa?" seru Zoro merasa ditantang. Ya, siapa lagi yang tak takut dengannya dan berani mendekat?

"Maaf, membangunkanmu," kata suara lembut seorang wanita.

Mata Zoro melebar. Ia melihat rok patran panjang yang tertiup angin. Rok sepanjang itu pasti berandal perempuan, ya mayoritas siswi di sini memang demikian. Kemudian ia semakin mendongak. Wanita itu memakai lipstik ungu yang memikat, tapi tidak menor. Hidungnya mancung. Matanya biru. Rambutnya raven diikat ekor kuda dan berponi. Di bibirnya terselip rokok.

Dan Zoro terpana dengan senyumnya yang membunuh.

Mungkin ia tak pernah perhatian dengan sekolahnya yang ia anggap busuk, tak tahu murid-murid seperti apakah yang menghuninya. Tapi Zoro yakin belum pernah melihatnya. Aura dan parasnya seolah membentuk _image_ bahwa tidak seharusnya wanita seperti dia ada di sini. Wanita? Hei, dia kan siswi yang usianya dekat?

"Lanjutkan saja tidurnya, atau..." lanjut perempuan itu. "Kau tidak bisa tidur jika ada aku di sini?"

"Atap ini milih seluruh warga sekolah, siapa pun itu," jawab Zoro.

"Begitu?" perempuan itu tersenyum lagi. "Berarti boleh aku berdiri di sini?"

Zoro tidak bisa menebak pikirannya. Atap ini sangat luas, kenapa ia tidak memlih agak ke sana atau di pinggir sekalian jika memang ingin memandang pemandangan dari atas? Apa karena posisi duduknya sekarang tepat di tengah? Lagipula mau apa perempuan itu sendiri di sini?

"Kenapa masih memelotiku?" kata perempuan itu lagi. "Kau terganggu dengan asap rokokku?"

"Tidak," jawab Zoro. "Aku kenal perokok berat yang melebihimu."

"Ia selalu di dekatmu ya?"

"Huh, aku tidak mau! Aku menyingkir ke sini karena dia."

"Cewek agresif? Kulihat kau cukup tampan."

"Barusan aku mengatainya banci."

"Fufufu," siswi itu tertawa kecil.

Zoro merasa aneh. Kenapa dia bisa mengobrol dengan siswi yang baru saja ia kenal? Kenapa ia menanggapi setiap ucapannya?

Kosong.

Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan yang terjadi tapi Zoro menjadi lupa rasa kantuknya. Sesekali matanya membuka satu, tampak mengawasi bahwa perempuan itu masih berdiri di sampingnya, merokok dan menikmati angin yang menerpa rambutnya sambil memandang ke bawah. Perempuan aneh, batin Zoro. Atau mungkin yang aneh adalah dirinya yg begitu saja membiarkan orang lain memasuki teritori yang telah ia bangun rapat selain untuk sahabat dekatnya. Bahkan, ia yakin telah menutup pintu untuk perempuan -setelah Kuina.

Nyatanya, kebersamaan di atap itu tak hanya terjadi pada hari itu saja.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**Next Chap:**

"Jarang sekolah? Sayang sekali. Langka bisa menemukan cewek seanggun itu di SMA busuk ini."

"Ah, aku ingat. Namanya Nico Robin."

"Jadi Mawar Ungu itu kamu?"

"Aku akan menggantikan Luffy _shinai boso_ denganmu, wanita."

"Gawat, patroli!"

**Penggalan spoiler untuk next chap itu bersifat optional.********E**ntah kenapa selesai aku menulis ini, aku baru ngerasa klo lebih baik dipisah aza dijadikan one shot sendiri karena konsep Zorobin-nya blom mateng, LuNaSan-nya yg udah. Tapi klo aku ga nulis penggalan itu, ntar reader tanya "Lho kok udah? Cuma segitu doang Zorobin-nya?" Siap dapat cercaan deh. Habis ini aku mau fokus buat ujian pendadaran dan komperehnsif. Tapi, rasanya ga tega juga nih ninggalin fic ini. 

**Kemarin kan habis baca chapter 601 pada one hit KO semua lawan Pacifista, jadi aku berimajinasi bahwa Trio Monster di fic AU ini juga harus sekeren Canon-nya. Gimana, udah keren blom?**

**Lalu soal angle Zorobin di atap sebenarnya aku membayangkan adegan anime saat Robin pertama kali naik Merry. Tapi setelah kubaca-baca lagi ternyata ga mirip hahaha...**


End file.
